MLP: Season 10 (Unofficial)
by matttob618
Summary: This is the (unofficial) continuation of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Taking place during the time-skip, join Twilight, Spike, and friends as they adjust to their new lives.


One day, for no reason in particular, Pinkie decided to tell Spike about the first time she'd ever met a dragon. And surprisingly, it WASN'T Spike.

It was slightly over seventeen years ago, and Pinkie had just gotten her Cutie Mark. She was having breakfast with her family when they heard a knock at the door. Igneous Pie answered the door, and was shocked to find a tall, pink dragoness that was heavily pregnant. She said that she was passing by and couldn't help but notice their gem mine, and was wondering if she could get something to eat.

Normally, Iggy would've nailed the door shut at the sight of a dragon, but Cloudy Quartz convinced him to take her up on her offer; after all, she was pregnant, so she probably couldn't hurt them even if she wanted to.

So he let her in, and she gave them some bits she'd collected. In return, Igneous gave her several different types of gems: jadeite, periclase, and moonstone, among others. She sat down and ate her fill, enjoying every morsel of her rocky treats.

As she ate, she told them the story of her life. She was once a Dragon Lord, but now, she just wandered the world. She even said that she knew Princess Celestia personally!

Then the Dragon noticed that Pinkie and her sisters were staring at her belly. She gestured them over, and allowed them to feel. Her rough skin was taut, the egg inside nearly fully formed, but it was still somewhat soft.

After she finished, she thanked them for the meal, and waddled to the door. And with that, she left for Canterlot, and they never saw her again.

As Pinkie told the story to Spike, he began putting pieces together in his mind. He was almost seventeen, and Pinkie's description of the dragon made it seem that she looked somewhat like him.

Might that be his mom?

There was only one way to find out:

Ask Celestia.

When Spike arrived at Silver Shoals, he was surprised to see Celestia lazing about, reading a Power Ponies comic.

"Alright, Celestia, you have some explaining to do!" Spike demanded.

Celestia sat bolt upright, stashing the issue behind her. "I didn't do it!"

Spike stared dumbfoundedly at her. "Wha — No! I meant explain about how you got my Egg."

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing again. "Oh, that? I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. It's actually quite a long tale involving lots of politics, so I'll condense it down."

She pulled out a pad of paper and began illustrating as she talked: "About 20 years ago, I met some dragons who didn't want to be parents, and yet, through various means, were well on their way to becoming those anyway. So I struck a deal: I'd take their eggs and use them for entrance exams, and in return, I'd give the dragons diplomatic protection."

Spike interjected, "Wait, I wasn't the only egg?"

Celestia then shouted, "Of course you weren't! Did you really think that Twilight was some special case where I randomly decided, 'Hey, you know what would be fun? Having this one random girl hatch a DRAGON for her exam!'?"

Spike rebutted, "That does actually sound like something you would've done."

"Well, I didn't. At least 10 eggs were hatched across all the exams."

"Huh, I guess that's good to know. So, what happened after that?"

"Well, about 15 years ago, I got sued by some parents who weren't exactly thrilled that I'd forced a baby dragon upon their daughter, so I had to switch to the students blooming flowers instead. The deal broke, and the dragons all went their separate ways."

"I don't suppose you know which one my mom was, or where she went?"

"Not in the slightest."

Spike sighed, dejected.

Then he realized: "Wait a second, I know how to find them!" And he rushed off.

A few hours later, Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on her throne, seven portfolios laid out at its base. "Are you sure you want to do this? Digging up the past like this, and finding your real family?"

Spike read how Twilight was feeling, and assured her, "You'll always be my family, Twilight. But I at least need to know, for my sake."

Twilight smiled and nodded, then opened all the files simultaneously.

And their eyes were immediately drawn to the fifth dragon:

Scales Montegriffe.

She had the most resemblance to Spike out of the lot of them, with her pink scales, pointed tail, and prominent spikes; and she fit Pinkie's description to a T. Seeing her picture somehow gave Spike a warm feeling inside.

"It says here that she lives in Applewood," Twilight pointed out. "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure about this?"

Spike, staring down at the page, nodded silently.

A day later, everything was ready. Twilight had sent a letter to Scales, explaining the situation and warning her of their arrival; and she wrote back, saying that she was hesitant, but she couldn't bring herself to deny him this experience, so she'd be willing to have them over.

And so they landed on the terrace next to her modest gablefront, and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, Spike stared at the dragoness on the other side. She'd aged a fair bit compared to her picture, but she was otherwise exactly how he'd imagined — except for the faded t-shirt that was loosely draped over her torso.

"I was wondering when you lot would get here." She said, her accented voice crisped by age.

Then her gaze shifted down to Spike, and it softened a bit. "Hey, kiddo."

Spike couldn't help but get emotional as he hugged his long lost mother.


End file.
